


A Perfect World

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha Roman, Alpha Seth, Alpha/Omega, Cuddling, Double Penetration, Doubts and Insecurities, Emotional Reunion Sex, M/M, Omega Dean, Orgasms, PWP, Possessiveness, Rimming, Seth on the night when Roman returned and him and Seth rescued Dean from a 4 on 1 beatdown, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 21:10:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: On the night where Roman returned from his leukemia recovery and him and Seth went out to save Dean from a 4 on 1 beat down, two alphas are looking to reclaim their Omega. Dean's doubts and insecurities be damned.Steamy hot filthy sex.





	A Perfect World

Dean’s throat was raw, his voice as wrecked as his body felt. He was currently trapped between his two alphas… _HIS_  alphas. Fuck he thought he would never get to have that again. Feel that again. Be able to say that again. But here he was, right in the middle of two men who belonged to him and him alone.

He had tried to run away as soon as he got backstage after his match. He knew Roman and Seth would be looking for him. Or maybe they wouldn’t. After all, they left him in the ring even though they saved his ass from a 4 on 1 beat down. But he knew he wouldn’t be able to resist seeking his heart’s deepest desire. His mates. His home.

Dean ached to go out and jump into Roman’s arms when he made his announcement. His tears continued to spill out of his eyes as he watched Roman’s bright beautiful smile greeting his eyes from a backstage monitor. Then Seth was walking out and embracing him. And Dean felt the temptation, he needed to be there. He needed to be alongside his men. But he didn’t feel worthy. Not after what they made him do. He was walking out, he was putting his foot down. But he did say those things. He couldn’t look into Roman’s eyes and pretend nothing happened. Because fucked up shit did happen.

Roman and Seth had managed to track down his hotel room. They were buzzing with possessive alpha energy after watching Dean get manhandled by an intimidating Alpha they knew used to sniff around their omega in the past. Both men knew Dean too well for his own good, so it didn’t take long before Dean’s omega was whining in need for both of his alpha's touch. The guilt, the tears, the anger, everything was forgotten. The raw need and want took over all three men.

Seth had opened Dean up on his tongue as Dean sloppily and hungrily sucked Roman’s aching cock. Seth’s alpha was more aggressive than usual, and Dean’s hole was dripping as Seth lapped it all up hungrily. Then Roman was pulling him off of his dick and Seth was manhandling him into the position, and soon Dean was slipping down on Roman’s thick cock as Seth kissed and bit at his chest and neck.

Dean knew his mates were going to fuck him into next week. It was going to be one of those nights that left him aching for days. But it was an ache Dean always welcomed. It had been too long for all three of them. And honestly Dean wanted to sob in relief when he was finally filled. His hole was slick and easily adjusting to Roman’s size, then Seth was pushing him against Roman’s chest so he was lying over the Samoan.

Seth held Dean’s legs open, his hands firmly placed under Dean’s knees as he watched Dean’s hole stretched around Roman’s huge dick. Seth’s breath hitched and he licked his lips, his eyes moving up to where Dean’s head was resting against Roman’s, harsh pants leaving his parted lips.

“You look so pretty filled with Roman’s dick, Baby Boy. But I know you…I know you want more. You want both of your alphas. Is that right? Come on, baby. Tell me.” Seth pressed his lips against Dean’s quivering thigh, his dark eyes reaching up to watch every expression they could pull out of Dean. 

Dean thrashed and tried to squirm in Seth’s hold, his ass wiggling and trying to make Roman move inside him. Roman let out a breathy laugh as Seth shook his head and grinned as well. “So needy. Such a needy little omega for us.”

“Please..Fuck…Want you..Move Ro…PLEASE!” Dean whined out as he felt Roman’s cock brushing against his prostate, he couldn’t keep his eyes open. He yelped when Seth bit at his inner thigh, tongue licking across the bruise he made and moaning in satisfaction. 

“So greedy.” Seth mumbled against Dean’s hot skin before he positioned his cock right against Dean’s stuffed hole, his eyes watching how Dean clenched around Roman, bucking slightly at the new intrusion. “You okay, baby? Relax for me, alright? We got you.”

Seth watched as Dean nodded. Roman’s arms encircling his waist and big hands splaying over his tiny waist to hold him still. Roman was whispering sweet nothings in Dean’s ear, and Dean was thoroughly distracted as Roman reached down with one big hand and started stroking his leaking dick.

When Seth finally pushed inside and was halfway resting inside Dean’s hole, all three of them gasped. Roman bit his lip, hand still stroking Dean’s cock slowly to pleasure him through the pain. Dean was whimpering and moaning uncontrollably as he adjusted to both cocks stretching him wide open. Seth didn’t waste much time, and then he was thrusting all the way inside until he was fully seated alongside Roman’s hard length. 

“Fuck fuck fuck..Oh God..” Dean babbled, head thrashing as he felt Seth spreading his legs further apart. Then Seth started moving, and soon Roman was thrusting up and they were both fucking in and out of Dean. Dean was crying out in pleasure, loving being so full and how Roman and Seth never let him breath for too long. They continued their assault, Dean’s slick covered both of their dicks as he gaped more and more to accommodate their movements.

 “You gonna cum for your alphas, Baby Boy? Let it go baby…Show us how much you love being our sweet little omega.” Roman’s deep wrecked voice whispered right into Dean’s ear, and Dean moaned out as he felt their cocks stabbing against his prostate. Then he felt Roman’s hand rubbing against his dick, and it didn’t take long before he was spilling his seeds on Roman’s palm and covering his own stomach.

“Fuck, you cum so pretty, babe. Such a little slut for us..Ro, I’m close..Fuck..” Seth moaned out as he watched Dean climax and then going slack in Roman’s arms. He watched how Dean’s hole was stretched around them both, slick continued to leak out of him. Feeling Dean clench around him made him groan out in delight, and his eyes met Roman’s who looked close as well.

“Lets fill our boy, babe. Fuck I’m gonna cum too.” Roman rasped out, and then his movements got erratic and he came inside Dean with a loud gasp. It only took Seth two more thrusts to join Roman in pure ecstasy. His cum filling Dean’s hole alongside Roman’s.

Seth was the first one to move as he pulled out of Dean and helped the exhausted omega off of Roman’s soft cock. Roman helped him lay Dean down on the bed, spooning him from behind and kissing his neck as Seth got up and went towards the bathroom to get some wash clothes.

Dean was still out of it when Seth came back. He handed a cloth to Roman and started cleaning Dean up with the other one he brought. He carefully cleaned Dean between his thighs, and swiped the wet cloth over his leaking hole. Then he laid down and his eyes met Roman’s.

“He’s ours. Will always be.” Seth’s voice was a small whisper, and he wondered if Dean heard him. Roman nodded in response, hand reaching out to hold Seth’s. “No one can take this away from us. I won’t allow it.”

Seth felt a weight lifting off of his shoulder, knowing well how much Roman’s absence had scared him too. He was an alpha who was used to carrying weight and burden, but Roman was his rock. Dean’s too. He was so relieved to have him back. Together, they were untouchable. Seth finally had the feeling of home and completion after these grueling last six months.


End file.
